The present invention relates to an automatic high garage with a plurality of parking levels and parking spaces arranged in a circle. In this high garage the cars are parked and retrieved by automatic parking machines.
Nowadays, in most cases the parking of cars is effected by the respective driver himself who chooses a free lot, i.e., space, on a parking level within concrete constructions. These concrete constructions are very expensive to construct and they need an unfavourable large total floor space in relation to the real effective parking area efficiency. The finding of free lots within the respective parking level is time-consuming and causes an increased exhaust gas output resulting from driving in low gear. The construction of automated car parking garages has been tried without success, resulting in even higher building expenses, still fewer numbers of parking spaces or in an insufficient car turnover in relation to concrete constructions where cars are parked manually.